Panic Room
by makesometime
Summary: "Every communications relay station in Terra Nova had a panic room…" Pre-series ficlet, set relatively early on.


A/N: Tonight's cliché? "Trapped in a small space with no immediate means of escape." Note the rating, kids. And watch me go overboard with italics.

* * *

><p>Every communications relay station in Terra Nova had a panic room. A small, dark room with a comm link to headquarters, next to no ventilation and a door that could only be opened with an access card - it was designed to hold a soldier in the case of a dinosaur attack during maintenance. Maybe two at a pinch, if the soldier had a partner who wasn't able to take down the dino or escape for backup.<p>

At a pinch.

Alicia stared through the gloom to the dull grey metal inches in front of her eyes and sighed. Great.

"Something on your mind, Wash?"

She resisted the urge to shift from foot to foot, doing her best not to think about the weight of her commander's hands against her stomach. They'd fallen there after she'd shoved him inside the room and followed, turning to slam the door shut behind them. Their presence was not entirely unwelcome (and she would steadfastly _not__ comment_ on the fact they had returned to their resting place after activating the comm link).

"No sir." She said shortly. "Just wondering when we started living in a cliché, sir."

He laughed at this, his hot exhalation of breath hitting the back of her neck. The sensation made her want to squirm for two reasons:

1. The extra heat made her conscious of just how rapidly the temperature was rising inside the little room. Beads of sweat were making their merry way down her back under the heavy plates of her armour and she'd take the bet that he was just as uncomfortable.

2. It reminded her of just _how __close_ he was. And that was the very last thing she needed to think about, pressed up against his chest as he leant against the back wall. She had no idea how two of their very big, very male soldiers were supposed to fit in here with any comfort. A design flaw she would be bringing up at the next planning meeting, without a doubt.

They had radioed Guzman five minutes ago, letting him know that their maintenance run had hit a snag in the form of an angry Nykoraptor. He had promised to send a team out immediately, conscious of the fact that they'd be losing light in another few hours. Luckily, they were only about an hour out from base, the furthest they'd managed to set up a relay thus far.

But that was still an hour to pass in a dark, cramped, overheated panic room. Alicia suddenly had a fresh hatred of small spaces.

"Got any ideas for wasting an hour?" Nathaniel asked.

Oh, she had ideas. Her traitorous mind was full of ideas. Each one more regulation-breaking than the next. Instead she opted for, "I guess 'I spy' is out?"

His resulting laugh was cut off when the Nyko chose that moment to attack the door again. Alicia was startled by the unexpected thumping so close to her face and jumped back.

And further into the man she was trying to pretend wasn't behind her.

"Don't move, Wash." He said, voice low (which Alicia thought was ridiculous considering the Nyko _clearly_ knew they were still there).

She chuckled. "Wasn't planning on it, sir."

"No." He warned, hands tightening their grip on her. "_Don't.__ Move._"

Alicia frowned at the door for a second until she realised the cause for his concern, in the form of an insistent pressure against her lower back. Oh. She smiled to herself.

_Oh._

"Why not, sir?" She asked, effecting an entirely uncharacteristic tone of confusion.

"Don't play innocent Wash, it doesn't suit you."

"Oh, well, in that case sir…" She said, and rolled her hips back into his.

"_Wash._" He groaned, hands moving to span the width of her hips. "This is _not_ the time."

"I thought you wanted to waste an hour?" She asked, grinning when his fingers squeezed hard in warning.

"You are going to be the death of me, woman." He said, resting his forehead against the back of her head.

Alicia didn't reply, instead snaking her hands behind herself to rest against his belt. "Tell me to stop." She whispered, thumbs running along the waistband of his trousers.

He chuckled and she felt its deep rumble run straight through her. "You really think I would?"

"Hoped you say that, sir."

She released his belt and started to lower his zipper as his hands slowly relocated back to her stomach. They moved further to run along her own waistline and then teasingly underneath to rub at her skin. As he started to unfasten her pants Alicia upped her game, slipping a hand inside his open fly to run questing fingers along his cloth-covered length.

Taylor's hands worked faster now, tearing her trousers open and then advancing his hand down to copy her motions, circling tormentingly light touches over her underwear. She groaned and bucked her hips, urging him onwards and only receiving a retreat of his hand in response.

"_Sir._" She moaned, and he would never admit quite how much it thrilled him to have her choose his title over his name. "_Please._" She added, tightening her fingers around him as if to remind him why toying with her was not the best course of action to take.

He quickly clicked open the two buckles on her thigh holster, her sidearm falling to the ground with a dull thud. He then pushed her pants down as far as he could while she shimmied a little to assist.

"Legs apart." He commanded. She complied instantly, drawing a grunt from behind her when the movement only served to press her backside more firmly against him.

She pushed her hands against the door as she felt him lower his own trousers enough to allow some freedom of movement. His hands returned to her skin before she could even miss their heat, angling her lower body just _so_.

"Sure?" He asked, and the tension in his voice told her how much effort it was taking not to rush blindly into something they would both later regret.

"Yes!" She responded, and before the word was fully out of her mouth he was inside her, making her cry out as her head fell forward against the cold metal of the door.

The angle and the cramped confines made his movements odd, limited. He thrust against her in quick shallow movements as her back arched and small breathy whimpers fell from her lips as she braced herself more firmly against the door.

The armour covering her upper body restricted his options when it came to where to put his hands; he settled for one around her middle, gripping hard against her waist as the other moved down to run feather-light fingertips over her. She moaned long and low at the added sensation and he pressed his smile against her neck, tongue darting out to taste the sweat gathering there.

Alicia allowed him to tease her until it became almost too much to bear. She then reached down for his hand and pulled it from her, lacing their fingers and pressing their joined hands against the door. This served to pull him even closer to her, the arm around her waist relocating to palm her hip restlessly.

He felt her climax approaching, her fingers gripping tighter against his as her legs started to shake. She tipped her head to one side in a silent invitation that he couldn't ignore; he kissed along the column of skin, biting and sucking as she cried out.

As she came she called his name - his _name_ - and it would almost be a disappointment if he hadn't forgotten how damn good it was to hear it invoked in that way. It's a new tone of voice for her and instantly his favourite.

Her heady reaction was enough to urge him on to and over the edge of his own release, his hand clenching on her hip with enough force to bruise.

Not that Alicia would be noticing that any time soon, if the way she was slumped against the metal door was any indication. He noticed she was letting out small huffed chuckles as she slowly came back to herself.

"What's so funny?" He asked, forehead still tucked in the curve of her neck.

"If all I had to do to get this to happen was engineer a completely implausible technical failure and a totally random Nykoraptor attack resulting in us both ending up inside a ridiculously undersized panic room… well." She paused, and he could hear her grin even if he couldn't see it. "I don't know why I didn't try it sooner."

He laughed at this too. "I guess you were right about the cliché."

#

If Guzman noticed their flushed expressions or the smell of sex in the hot air that rushed out when the door finally opened, he didn't say anything.

But he did always knock before entering Taylor's office from that day on.


End file.
